


The Calm After the Storm

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: The Gift of the Desert [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Buccaneer gets mentioned even though he's dead, Liv has the baby, Multi, Scar and Miles are worried dads, happy family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Olivier has the baby, and the new fathers meet their son.





	The Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pigeonfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/gifts).



Fadi and Basir paced the hallways outside Patricia’s office. Beyond the door, they could hear Olivier… Screaming was putting it nicely. The string of expletives they were hearing were indicative of just how much pain Olivier was in. Both of them wished they could be in the room, but she had told them she didn’t want them to see her like that.

“We should go in,” Fadi growled. “I don’t care what she says. She shouldn’t be doing this alone. We should be by her side.”

“She didn’t want us there. We can go in after. When the baby’s born.”

“She is our  _ wife _ , Basir. Do you not want to be there to support her?”

“ _ She _ is an independent woman. If she does not require our presence, then who are we to force ourselves upon her?”

Fadi grumbled, and sank against the wall of the fort. Miles watched him, curious. Slowly, the other Ishvallan’s lips began to move, forming words half-remembered by Miles. Prayers to Ishvalla for safety for mother and child, pleas for good health and long lives. Even now, so many years after the destruction of the homeland, Fadi was still a priest.

Now it was just waiting, for Olivier to pull through, so they could meet their child.

***

It was hours later when Patricia opened the door. Fadi jumped to his feet and they both rushed over.

“How is she?” Miles asked.

“She’s just fine. Mom and baby are perfectly healthy. Do you want to come in and meet your son?”

Both men nodded eagerly, and followed Patricia into the delivery room. Olivier was laying there, a little bundle cradled in her arms. Her long hair was a mess, soaked in sweat and plastered to her pale skin in many places.

“Get over here,” she growled, her eyes tired but satisfied. It was a look Miles had seen on her face many times, usually after a round of sparring with her men.

“Show us the baby?” he asked as they reached her bedside. Olivier smiled, unwrapping the little bundle to reveal Armstrong-blond hair, a little cowlick already forming, and skin somewhere between the dark Ishvallan color and the pale Amestrian.

“The eyes?” Fadi asked, somewhat nervous, somewhat hopeful.

“Gorgeous,” Olivier replied. “Strikingly red, just like his fathers.”

“And the name?”

“Husam Alexei Armstrong.” She glanced down at the baby. “Buccaneer would be proud of this namesake.”

“It’s a good name,” Fadi said. “Powerful.”

“He’ll grow into a fine young man,” Miles agreed, reaching out to stroke their son’s hair.

Things couldn’t be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
